Kishou Akatsuki
by Bullet In My Heart
Summary: CH 7 UP! Naruto leaves on a mission with his friends to stop a growing threat made of S-rank criminals like Akatsuki. What will happen? NaruHina SasuSaku OCOC. First Multichapter Fic! R&R! On hold until I finish my other story.
1. The mission

BIMH: Alright! Today is the day I start my first multi-chapter fic! I get to introduce my first fictional character, Kazuki Bikoutsume(yes I know not the best name but I try). By the way, this is an AU NARUHINA fic (They are around 19-20 years old). Anyways, on with the show!

Disclaimer: The only thing I own from this story is my own fictional characters and the plot. So far Naruto is out of my grasp.

Kishou Akatsuki

Chapter 1-The Mission

Kunai flew out from all direction. They all collided with another kunai, falling short of their target.

"Haha! Too slow Hinata-chan!" Yelled a blonde-haired ninja. "You'll have to be better than that!"

An indigo-haired ninja jumped out of her hiding spot in a tree. "I'm trying my best Naruto-kun!"

Out of nowhere a shadow clone of Naruto jumped out of the brush and grabbed onto Hinata's back, yelling "I've got you!"

A smile crept across her face. "No, I've got you!" she then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto gasped, "A shadow clone! Smart move using a shadow clone to distract me, but where could you be hiding?" He looked around, "not to the left, not to the right, not in front or behind. Above or beneath me?"

"How about all around you!" yelled a few dozen Hinatas, rushing in on him. "You're done for!"

The clones stopped short as they saw thirty naruto closes huddled together facing the Hinatas holding kunai. They charged, taking out all twelve Hinatas.

"None of them were the real one!?" exclaimed Naruto, "so whe-" he stopped short as a kunai was held up to his neck.

"Check and mate Naruto-kun." said Hinata, "I win."

"Alright I admit defeat," Naruto smiled, "Now let's take a break and go to Ichraku's, I'm starved."

* * *

The couple headed towards the ramen shop holding hands. When they arrived Naruto shouted, "Old man! Two pork and a- Hinata-chan what do you want?"

"A miso is fine." She replied.

"Ok then- and one miso please!"

"Coming right up Naruto!" The man yelled back. In no time at all three bowls lay in front of them. "Dig in you two." He said.

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed, "Let's eat!"

The two sat there as they ate when a raven-haired man walked in to the store, "I knew I'd find you in here dobe!"

"Sauske-teme! What's up?" Yelled the blonde.

"You two are wanted by Lady Tsunade, let's go!"

"Be there in a sec! C'mon Hinata let's go."

"Hai." she replied.

* * *

The three arrived in the Hokage's office. There sat Tsunade at her desk, where a dark haired man wearing a dark green shirt stood next to her. Seated in a chair was a pink-haired medic ninja.

"Oi Sakura, what are you doing here?" Asked Naruto.

"Baka! I was called here like you, Sasuke, and Hinata." She replied.

"Granny Tsunade, what's this all about?" Asked Naruto.

"Don't call me Granny! I called you here for a mission." Tsunade said.

"What kind of mission?" Asked Hinata.

"This here is Kazuki Bikoutsume. He is one of our Elite Jounin. He's going to guide you on your mission, as will his wife Emi."

"How great are you anyways? I've never heard of a Kazuki Bikoutsume my whole life." Asked Naruto.

"Well Kazuki-san is more of an undercover ninja, I haven't seen you in a while Kazuki-san, how's Emi?" Said Hinata.

He smiled "She's fine Hinata-sama. How have you and Naruto been?"

"Really good actually, he's been teaching me the kagebushin jutsu."

"Kagebushin huh? How's that been working out?"

"Pretty good. I can do up to twelve at a time."

"Twelve? That's pretty good for a beginner."

"Will you two stop!?" Yelled Tsunade, "We have a mission to do!"

"Oh yeah, sorry, my bad." Kazuki said, "Anyways, about your mission, there is a group of ninjas doing some pretty bad stuff lately, sources say they are all S-rank missing ninjas."

They all gasped. "So it's like Akatsuki all over again!" said Naruto.

"Pretty much," Kazuki continued, "only their name is Kishou Akatsuki, meaning rising dawn. Our job is to take them down before they pose a real threat, considering that we don't know how dangerous they are, we are calling this an S-rank mission."

"But S-rank missions are supposed to be handled by Hokages!" Interjected Sakura.

"Ah but you are the only available ninja I think good enough to handle this." Said Tsunade, "Naruto, a mission of this danger could be a perfect test of your strength, if you complete this mission, you could be considered good enough to take my place as Hokage."

Naruto's eyes lit up, "Now that's the motivation I'm talking about! C'mon everyone," he said, "let's go!" He ran out the door leaving a cloud of dirt behind him.

"Persistent fellow isn't he?" Asked Kazuki.

"It only gets worse, trust me." Said Tsunade.

"Should we go get him?" Asked Sauske.

"Nah, just tell him you leave in two days, he'll have everything ready. Dismissed." Said the Hokage.

* * *

Two days later

The six ninjas stood outside the village gates. Naruto as impatient as ever.

"When are we going to leave?" Asked Naruto.

"Be patient Naruto, Tsunade said she needs to see us off." Said Kazuki.

"But I wanna go now!"

"Be patient dobe." Said Sauske.

"You want to go teme?" Said Naruto.

"Haha! Save your energy for the mission Naruto." Said Tsunade as she walked up to them.

"Now I expect you all back safe and sound with a successful mission. Good luck!"

They started to walk when Tsunade stopped them, "Um, Kazuki, just a minute please?"

He walked up to her, "Yes Milady?"

"Keep an eye on Naruto, make sure he's under control and he uses his power only when needed."

"Understood."

"Good. Now have a good time!" She yelled to them.

"Finally! C'mon Hinata let's go!" Said Naruto.

"Hai." She replied.

As they walked away, Tsunade said to herself, "Good luck, you'll need it..."

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Good? Bad? Phenomenal? Please review so I can make any changes. Sorry if it's not the best, but it'll get better, trust me!

BIMH OUT! PEACE!


	2. On The Road

BIMH: Alright! The second chapter is up, sorry if it's a little late, but I've had a little writer's block. Anyways, I'm hoping it's at least up to par with the last one, maybe better. If there are any questions you may have just don't hesitate to ask. Let's get this show on the road! (Btw if you were wondering my OC characters are 25)

Disclaimer:(copy and paste entry from last chapter)

Note: _Thoughts/flashback,' _**kyuubi talking',**_** kyuubi thinking**_

Kishou Akatsuki

Chapter 2- On the road

The six ninjas walked along side the road. The three girls are in front of the boys, gossiping and whatnot. Behind them the three boy ninjas could hear bits and pieces of what they were saying which consisted of mostly "Oh my god did you hear-", "No way I heard-", or "Are you serious?" Every once in a while the girls emitted a giggle, making the guys want to know what was being said.

"I hope Hinata isn't telling them my deep dark secrets to them." Naruto said with a worried look.

Sauske smirked, "What kind of secrets? Let me guess you sleep with a teddy bear and you wear footie pajamas?"

"Pfft, no." Said Naruto with a sweat drop. **'Yeah, he sleeps with a box of instant ramen and has a nightlight.' Said the Kyuubi**

_Shut up you dumb fox!_

'**Make me.'**

_-sigh- Whatever._

"Uh... Naruto?" Said Kazuki.

"What?"

"You just kinda zoned out there, what were you thinking about?" Asked Kazuki.

"Um, nothing, nothing at all." replied Naruto.

_I hope his friends know about the nine-tails... I'd better ask him about it. _Thought Kazuki. "Sauske."

"Hn?"

"Go ahead with the others, tell them we'll catch up. I have to speak with Naruto." Said Kazuki

He did what was commanded, walking towards the girls after saying, "Whatever."

Kazuki pulled Naruto off to the side. Naruto said, "What's up?"

"Do your friends know about the Kyuubi?" Kazuki asked.

"Of course, it happened during a mission we were all on."

-Flashback-

_The Konoha 9 (minus Sauske) and Team Gai were on a mission to_ _hunt down an enemy ninja that stole a forbidden scroll. There were no details about him except that he was alone and dangerous._

"_Ok, from here we'll split into three groups," Said Shikamaru, "Neji, Lee, and Shino, you three will take out his left flank"_

"_Roger." They said in unison._

_Shikamaru continued, "Tenten, Hinata, and Naruto, you take his right flank."_

"_Alright." Said the group._

"_And Sakura, Ino, Choji, Kiba, and Akamaru you're with me. If anything happens to me, you four split into two groups and join with the other groups, Sakura you're with Kiba and Akamaru, and Ino you're with Choji."_

"_Got it!" They all yelled._

"_Woof!" Barked Akamaru._

"_Oh and one more thing," Shikamaru interrupted, "we have no idea how strong this ninja is, all we know is that he stole a forbidden scroll, he's from another village, and may have learned some of our moves as we speak making him very dangerous, so try to be cautious when you find him." _

_Naruto yelled "No worries Shikamaru I'll go in and beat him right away! Right Hinata?"_

"_H-hai Naruto-kun." She stammered out._

_Shikamaru turned to Tenten and said, "Make sure he doesn't go all out ok?"_

"_No promises, but I'll try." She replied._

"_Alright. Now move out!" Shikamaru yelled as all of them jumped out of sight._

-Pause Flashback-

"So what happened?" Asked Kazuki?

"I was getting to that, so anyways, we were running along the trees when..."

-continue flashback-

"_Hey guys I see him!" The blonde yelled to the other two. He then ran ahead of them._

"_Wait Naruto! Shikamaru said not to go all ou... shoot he's not listening, c'mon Hinata." Said Tenten as they dashed after Naruto._

_The man that stole the scroll was to say the least, menacing, he wore a spiked cap and had metal bands tied around his arm. He was really tall and muscular and wore a headband with the earth symbol on it. As he read the scroll, Naruto charged holding a kunai shouting, hoping to catch him off guard. The ninja just swatted him away like a common housefly. Again he charged only to be kicked hard in the stomach sending him back twenty feet._

"_Ok now no more mister nice guy!" Yelled Naruto._

_The man just laughed, "Go ahead, give me your best shot!"_

"_Shadow clone jutsu!" Yelled Naruto as twenty-some clones appeared._

"_Ha! You can do shadow clones too? So can I!" Yelled the ninja as thirty clones appeared, "And clones aren't all on this scroll, you would probably like to see, but I'll just show you!" He made several hand signs then all his clones did the same, pounding the ground shouting "Earth style! Earth lockdown Jutsu!" The earth around them rose up and trapped the Narutos underground. Hinata and Tenten arrived only moments later, and got Naruto out of the ground._

"_Grr. I'll show you!" yelled Naruto. "Shadow clone jutsu!"_

"_More of you? Let's see what happens when I heat things up! Katon! Fireball jutsu!" A big ball of flames engulfed the Narutos._

"_Naruto!" Shouted Hinata, turning her head as everyone else appeared._

"_What's happening?" Asked Sakura._

_Right then Akamaru whimpered and crawled into Kiba's jacket. "I don't know," said Kiba, "but whatever it is, it's really bad."_

_There stood Naruto as a circle of flames lit the ground around him, his features foxier than ever as a layer of chakra surrounded him. Everyone gasped._

"_Is that Naruto?" Asked Ino._

"_What is that?" Asked Lee._

"_How are you still alive?" Asked the ninja._

"_**I didn't want to have to do this," **__Said Naruto in a demonic voice,__** "but you leave me no choice."**_

_The man screamed, "What are you!?" as Naruto charged him, decapitating his head off with his razor sharp claws. _

_Naruto breathed heavily as he turned to see his team mates shocked at his appearance. The chakra faded as he said, "I have a lot of explaining to do don't I?"_

_-End Flashback-_

"...And then I explained the whole tailed beast thing to them, how I got it and everything."

"And they didn't hate you?" Kazuki asked.

"Nope, but it did explain to them why I was being hunted by the Akatsuki."

"Huh, well I didn't expect anything less from them. Well then, let's catch up with the others."

* * *

AN: Well I hope you liked it! Review to tell me what you think!

P.S. Does anyone have a good English to Japanese Romanized Translator for me? The one I used won't load up for me :'(


	3. Bull Shock and Iron Will

BIMH: CHAPTER3!!!! Hooray! Thanks to all who have reviewed and favorited this story or added me to author alerts! Just for that I'm going to make the chapters quick as I possibly can! In this chapter you'll learn how Hinata met Kazuki and Emi. It's going to be fun, so let's get this show on the road!

Disclaimer: _**IF **_I owned Naruto, my characters would be alive and I wouldn't be on this site! (No offense to this site though...)

Kishou Akatsuki

Chapter 3- Bull Shock and Iron Will

The six ninjas were walking along the road, on their way to the destination. The group was led by Sasuke, with Sakura shortly behind. Behind them was Kazuki and his wife Emi, holding hands. In the back of the group, Naruto was talking with Hinata.

"So Hinata-chan, how do you know Kazuki and Emi? And how are they so great? I've never heard of them before." He asked.

"Well you see..." started Kazuki, but Emi interrupted.

"Honey, can you please let Hinata-chan explain it?" She pleaded making a puppy dog face, her blue eyes sparkling like she was about to cry.

He just looked at her for a few seconds, sighing, he gave in, "Ok. But know this, you're the only person I'd let persuade me with that kind of look." Emi giggled, then Kazuki said to Hinata, "If you would Hinata-sama."

"Thank you Kazuki, now you see Naruto-kun..."

* * *

-Five Years Ago-

_Sitting in the pouring rain under the tree sat a girl. It was raining so hard you couldn't tell she was crying. _I'm such a failure, _She thought, _Father won't accept me now, not even Naruto-kun would. _Of course we're talking about Hinata, and her Father had kicked her out yet again for doing something insignificant wrong._

_Passing by on his way home was a ninja holding an umbrella above his head. He had black shorter than medium-length hair and was wearing a dark green long sleeve shirt under a jounin vest. Looking over he saw a girl outside the Hyuuga compound under a tree crying. Curious, he walked up to the girl and squatted down to eye level. Smiling, he uttered a single word, "Yo."_

_She looked up, sniffling as this man stood before her._

_He noticed her white eyes, _A Hyuuga? _Speaking his mind, he asked, "Now what's a Hyuuga doing all alone in this kind of weather?"_

_Wiping her eyes, she replied, "Father kicked me out for being a failure."_

"_Your father?" He shook his head, "Well I'll have to talk with him later but now, you're coming with me." Holding out his umbrella, she accepted._

"_But won't you get wet?" She asked._

"_Ah. Right, well we'll have to fix that now won't we?" Preforming several hand signs he bent over grabbing the ground. Hinata, very new to this kind of ninjutsu, was shocked to see his shadow come up and get shaped into an umbrella._

"_Um... How are you..."_

"_Oh how am I doing this? It's shadow manipulation, only in a more advanced form. The Nara clan specializes in this type of jutsu. You've heard of them I presume?"_

_She nodded, remembering Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu, "But you aren't from the Nara clan right? I mean you don't look like one."_

_He smiled, "Correct, I am from the Bikoutsume clan, we're older and more advanced than the Nara clan. In fact, they branch from our family tree."_

_Hinata was surprised, _This must be a more secretive clan, because I've never heard of them before.

"_Alright," he said, "Let's go, my wife's at home probably wondering where I am." He started walking, when he turned around and held his hand out and said, "By the way, my name's Kazuki."_

_Shaking it, she replied, "Hinata."_

"_Alright Hinata, let's go!"_

"_Hey honey, I'm home!" Kazuki yelled as they walked in the house._

_As he shook his umbrella, a blonde haired lady walked in and hugged him, "Hey honey how was your day?"_

"_It sucked...bad..." he said. "But it just got better."_

_She giggled, and looked over to Hinata. "Um...Honey?"_

"_Oh yeah! Emi, this is Hinata, Hinata, Emi."_

_Shaking her hand Hinata said, "Hello." Emi's name meant beautiful, she could see why. Her blonde haired flowed past her shoulders, and she blue eyes just sparkled with joy. Just seeing her face made her bad mood feel lifted, like there was nothing wrong anywhere._

"_Hey, how are you?" she asked._

"_Good."_

"_Great," She said turning around, "hope you like sushi, I got take-out on my way home."_

"_Awesome, c'mon let's go!" Kazuki said, gesturing for her to follow._

_The three sat around a table laughing and having a good time. _

"_Are you sure you put it in the right place dear?" Emi asked._

"_Absolutley, I could've sworn putting it there, next thing I know I trip on it halfway across the room, landing flat on my face!"_

_Hinata smiled, _This guy reminds me so much like Naruto, always happy ready to go to the next leg of challenges._ At the thought of her long time crush, a blush crept across her face._

_Emi looked at Hinata, to see that she was blushing. "Ah the Hyuuga heiress seems to be thinking of someone." leaning over, she asked, "so who's the guy?"_

_Stammering, she said, "W-w-what m-makes y-you think it's a-a g-guy?" He blush getting bigger._

"_Trust me she's really good with this kind of stuff. When she says there's a guy, there's a guy. Just tell us who it is." Kazuki said, downing some of his drink._

"_Um... well it's...Uzumaki Naruto..."_

_Spurting his milk, Kazuki said, "_The _Uzumaki Naruto?"_

_She nodded, an even bigger blush forming._

"_B-but he's the ky..."_

_Seeing how Kazuki wasn't the best with relationships, Emi interjected, "Uh Kazuki dear?"_

_He looked at her, "Yes dear?"_

"_Could you please leave? I need to talk with Hinata privately."_

"_Fine, I see how it is, I'm going." He said as he left the room headed toward the back. _

_When he was gone, Emi turned to Hinata and said, "Don't worry about him, he was all doom and gloom before I came along. So tell me about this Naruto..."_

* * *

_-_Present Time-

Naruto was thinking.(An unusual thing for him don't you agree?) "Well it still doesn't explain why I've never heard of them before."

At that, Kazuki turned his head and said to Naruto, "Well you've probably heard of us, but Kazuki and Emi are our real names, and we like to keep that a little known fact. You've probably heard of us by our nicknames Burudageki and Aironmune." (AN: Kazuki's means Bull shock, and Emi's means Iron will)

Sasuke looked back, a surprised (Which is very OOC by the way,) look on his face. Stammering, (Yet another OOC action) he said, "Y-you're... y-you're..."

"Bull shock and Iron will?" Asked Sakura.

Emi smiled, "Yup, although we don't like being called that..."

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah why?" Asked Naruto.

Kazuki waved his hand dismissively, "Too much trouble."

"Well then why do you have the nicknames?"

"Well Kazuki because of his Bull Shock jutsu and Emi because of her metal style jutsu." Said Hinata.

"Can you show us?" asked Sasuke and Naruto in unison.

"Later." said Kazuki and Emi at the same time.

"Wow that was good, almost like it was rehearsed." Said Sakura.

The whole group started laughing. They didn't realize however, that they were being followed.

"So they legendary Bull shock and Iron Will out here for a mission? How lucky on my part." He then vanished into thin air.

* * *

AN: What do you think? It felt a little rushed, but that's just me. Sorry about an OOCness, but it's how it works sometimes. Please review, that way I'll have the motivation to get it done faster using my Speed jutsu!

P.S. Thank you TEKKEN GIRL for the translation website!


	4. The Love Festival

BIMH: Thank you for all the reviews! My reviews more than doubled during the last chapter! Because of that you all get virtual cookies! Yay! I hope this one gets even more reviews! Because of a viewer request I decided to fluff this one up a bit. Enjoy!

P.s. this chapter will give a little more backround on Emi and kazuki's relationship.

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it?

Kishou Akatsuki

Chapter 4- The Love Festival

A village appeared in the distance. Holding up the map, Naruto directed the group.

"Ok, Koigokoro town is up next." He said.

"Oh! Koigokoro town?" Exclaimed Emi.

"What's so special about Koigokoro town?" Asked Sakura.

"Because," Emi started, "This town is well known for the love festival that takes place here every year!" Turning to Kazuki she said, "Sweetie, can we go?"

Kazuki thought about this, "Hmmm... Well we _are_ ahead of schedule, so I don't see why not."

"Yay!" Squealed all the girls in unison.

* * *

Koigokoro town was a pretty town almost outside the boundaries of the Hidden Leaf. The layout was very simple, two main roads that intersected forming a cross. Lined across those two streets were some of the booths. The square however was another matter. Though the more popular booths such as the tunnel of love and flower booth were on the outer edge of this square. In the middle of the square was a heart shaped fountain that spurted out all kinds of colored water, which only shined brighter at dark.

"Oh my," Said Hinata, "it's so pretty."

"Not as pretty as you are." Said Naruto as he kissed her on the cheek, earning a small blush from Hinata.

"Ok, so right now it is 9 o' clock," Said Kazuki, "I'm giving you til midnight to enjoy the festival, when it is midnight you are to come back here so we can get some rest." He said pointing at the inn behind him, "Understood?"

"Understood sir!" they all yelled in unison.

"Alright, so go do your thing!"

* * *

(Naruto and Hinata)

The blonde-haired loudmouth and the blueish-haired Hyuuga were walking down the path towards a booth. The blonde was covering the Hyuuga's eyes.

"Now don't use your Byakugan, this is supposed to be a surprise."

"Ok I won't." She replied even though she could have just as easily used it and Naruto would be none the wiser. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Opening her eyes she saw that she was not in front of a booth like Naruto had said, but instead she was standing at a picnic set up under a tree at a hill just outside the town. The moon shone so bright that you could clearly see a good twenty feet in front of you without lights.

Hinata was speechless, "I-it's..."

"Beautiful?"

"Yes."

He smiled, clapping his hands together, "Well good," He said, "Let's eat!"

* * *

(Sasuke and Sakura)

Sauske and Sakura were having a good time. They visited almost every stand and tried all sorts of food. Holding hands they sat next to each other staring at the big fountain in the square.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"I'm glad you came back to the village."

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't stand Naruto trying to hit on me all the time." At that they both laughed for a little. Sakura sighed.

"What's wrong?" Asked Sasuke.

"It's just that well, I kinda wish you'd show just a little more emotion around the others."

"Why would I do that? I'm supposed to brood, I am an avenger anyways."

"Well it wouldn't hurt though would it?"

"Maybe Sakura, maybe."

The two laughed as Sasuke put his arm around Sakura.

* * *

(Kazuki and Emi)

The two just sat at the bar, drinking a little sake. The two were reminiscing about their relationship.

"Remember when we first met at the academy?" Asked Kazuki.

"Yeah."

-Flashback-

_There sat a boy, all alone, playing by himself. Until a blond-haired girl came up and said, "Hey do you wanna be friends?"_

_He nodded, being the shy boy that he was. She sat down and held out her hand._

"_I'm Emi. What's your name?"_

_Shaking her hand and stuttering he said, "Um... K-k-kazuki."_

_She smiled a big happy smile, "Nice to meet you."_

-End Flashback-

"You always were a quiet one." Emi said.

"Yeah. Remember when I confessed my feelings to you?"

-Flashback-

_Young Kazuki sat in the back of the class, always to avoid being asked to do questions, but always to no avail. Today was the exam day and anyone who passed would be a genin. He was nervous, and hoped that both him and his crush Emi would pass and be on the same team._

"_Bikoutsume, Kazuki" Called the chunin teacher._

_Slowly walking up he went into the other room, and passed. Walking outside he saw Emi and her friends in a group_ _giggling about the boys in their class_.

"_But he's a freak!" said one friend._

"_Well I know, but..." Said Emi._

"_C'mon we all know you can do better, how about that Uchiha boy?"_

"_Obito? No thanks. He's not my type."_

I wonder who their talking about, _thought Kazuki. He walked up to the girls and said, "Hi!"_

"_Hey Kazuki. I see you've passed." Said Emi._

"_Thanks, and so did you." _

"_Yeah. Let's hope to be on the same team this year!" She said excitedly._

"_Yeah. Hey can I tell you something?" He looked around at all the girls, "Alone?"_

"_I see where this is going," said the group leader, "let's go girls."_

_When the girls left, Emi asked him, "What is it?"_

"_I-I don't know h-how really to say this, b-but I really l-l-like you."_

"_Well I like you too, your one of my best friends."_

"_N-no, not like that. I mean I-I r-really really like you, and I-i was w-wondering if y-you'd like t-to go out with me." _

"_Oh..." she stated, thinking this over, "I don't know what to say. I'd never thought of you than more of a friend but..."_

"_I see. Well sorry for wasting your time." He turned and left running_.

"_No Kazuki, wait!" She turned facing nothing in particular and said, "Way to go girls!"_

_The girls all popped out and said, "What? You lied to him! We all know you're gaga over him!"_

_"You know I get__ nervous and lie when I'm talking to boys when you're around!"_

_-_Pause Flashback-

"And you were so sad."

"I was, but I was happy the next day though."

-Continue Flashback-

_Kazuki sat there at his seat with his head down the next day. _She doesn't like me._ Was all that ran through his head._

"_Alright, here's your teams everyone." The teacher said._

_But Kazuki didn't care, Emi was the only person that inspired him to do better, and without her, he would be nothing. He didn't want her on his team, but he also would have been upset if she wasn't._

"_Team 5, Bikoutsume Kazuki,"_

1/20 of a chance she's on my team. _He thought._

"_Hyuuga, Kioshi."_

1/19 chance now._ He thought,_

"_And Keikokou Emi."_

What? _Thought Kazuki, looking over at Emi, she waved at him and he waved back._

_After all the team were made, the teacher said, "Go outside. There is a list with your names and you jounin instruster. Go to see who your jounin teacher is and go to that room."_

_Outside, Emi rushed up to Kazuki and kissed him on the cheek, he blushed ferociously._

"_Does that answer your question?" She asked._

_He nodded his head vigorously_.

_-_End Flashback-

"-sigh- Good times."

"We've been together ever since." Said Emi as fireworks went off outside.

"Midnight already? Crap, let's go." Said Kazuki, a little drunk.

* * *

(Back to Naruto and Hinata)

After Finishing dinner, the two sat holding hands just looking at the moon. At that point, fireworks went off.

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you too Hinata."

The two leaned in and kissed.

* * *

(Sasuke and Sakura)

"So will you do it for me?"

"For you? Yes."

Fireworks went off as they kissed.

* * *

(Kazuki and Emi)

"Honey your drunk."

"I swear to DRUNK I'm not GOD!" He said as he bumped into someone.

"Hey watch it!" said a man with short black hair, with his hair spiked. He wore a black fleece jacket and underneath that he wore a white shirt. Without hesitating he turned and punched Kazuki in the face instantly sobering him.

Emi ran up to tend to her hurt husband, "Ugh. My face." He said. Looking up he saw who punched him, "Kenji? Kenji Inazumi?"

Holding out his hand he said, "Kazuki is that you, and Emi?"

"Hey man! How have you been?" He said excitedly.

"Oh you know, head of the clan stuff. Why are you here?"

"I should ask you the same thing!"

As the two were talking, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke walked in to see Kazuki talking with this strange man.

"Who are you?" Asked Naruto.

"I'm Kenji Inazuma, I am the clan head of the Inazuma clan."

"He lives in Kumogakure, and he says he can accompany use considering his village is on the way. We go way back."

"Cool?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh it's very cool." Said Kazuki, "He can teach both you and Naruto his speciality jutsus!"

* * *

AN: Kinda cliffy but whatever. I'd like to thank Kenji Inazuma, who is the creator of Kenji and his brother who will be in several of the chapters. Check out his stories, they rock! Don't forget to press that little button down there to tell me what you think. Go on press it, it won't bite, kick scream, run, or even summon Chuck Norris to roundhouse kick your butt. Peace!


	5. On the Road Again

Disclaimer: Not mine. Kenji and Kenzu are not mine and neither is Naruto.

Author notes at bottom.

Kishou Akatsuki

Chapter 5- On the Road (Again)

Outside of the inn at Koigokoro stood the six ninjas, Naruto pacing nervously, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura were sitting on a bench watching Naruto. Kazuki was sitting down reading a ninja magazine article on proper care of weaponry while Emi rested her head on his shoulder, taking a nap.

"ARRRGGH! When is Kenji going to get here with Kenzu!?" Yelled Naruto.

Looking up from his magazine, Kazuki said, "Patience Naruto, knowing Kenji he'll be here in about three...two...one."

As he said 'one', Kenji walked up with someone that looked like a clone.

"Woah!" said Naruto, walking up to the clone, "That's an awesome clone, it's so lifelike!"

"Dobe that's a twin." Said Sasuke in his monotone voice.

"He's right you know." Said the twin, "I'm Kenzu, the younger one."

Naruto looked at him more carefully, realizing his different clothing and realized a big smile plastered on his face. Naruto made friends with him right away, shaking his hand saying, "Naruto Uzumaki, nice too meet you. I'm gonna be the future Hokage."

"Yes I know, Kazuki told me about all of you."

"Everything? Even what kind of underwear I'm wearing?"

"He did not, but I'm going to take a blind guess and say boxers with ramen on it. Right?"

"Woah you're good!" He said excitedly, earning a collective groan from everyone.

"Can we go before he starts revealing more things about himself we don't care or want to know about?" Asked Sakura.

"Yes, let's." Said Kenji.

* * *

Along the road, Naruto was up with Kenji and Kenzu talking about random things like likes, dislikes, jutsu, and all that stuff.

"So what kind of jutsu can you do Kenji?" He asked.

"Um... let's see... I do mostly lightning jutsu like lightning clones and lightning blade."

"You can do that!?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, Your sensei Kakashi taught me it in hopes that it could improve it, and I did. That's what I'm going to teach Sasuke."

"A deadlier version of lightning blade? Suddenly I'm more interested." Said Sasuke, showing hints of anticipation.

"Ok so what am I gonna learn?"

"Oh I'll be teaching you my Typhoon Vortex." Replied Kenzu. (AN : Yes Kenji I know it's called Hurricane Vortex but Typhoon just fits the Japanese stuff)

"Oh cool! What's it like?" Asked Naruto.

"Well it's like a regular Typhoon, but it can last longer than a regular one, making it effective for long battles."

"Can you show us?" Asked Naruto and Sasuke in unison.

"No, it's too dangerous to do here." Said Kazuki.

There was a slight rustle in the tree behind them.

"Honey..." Whispered Emi.

"Yeah I know, I'll handle it." Said Kazuki softly. Then to the whole group, "Hey guys, I gotta go, I'll catch up."

"Whatever." Said Kenji, leading the group to their destination, a mountain in the distance.

* * *

When they were out of earshot, Kazuki said to no one in particular, "Come on out who ever you are."

An enemy ninja appeared, saying out loud. "The legendary Bull Shock, How honored I am to fight you."

Smiling he said, "Well I'm glad I have a fan," frowning he said, "Now who are you and what do you want?"

"I am here to take you out, so you don't mess with our objectives."

"So you're from Kishou Akatsuki?" He questioned.

"Talk later, now we fight!" The ninja yelled as he rushed, kunai extended, stabbing him directly in the heart.

Kazuki screamed as he lost his blood at a rapidly fast pace. Making a hand sign, the wound closed, leaving his shirt drenched.

"So you're a healer huh? This is going to be easy." After making several handsigns, his hands became engulfed in blackness, " KageTsume! Shadow claw jutsu!" Running in he stabbed Kazuki through his body. His face surprised as he fell to the ground.

Lying in a pool of blood, a name escaped his lips, "Emi..."

The ninja just laughed, "That was too easy, I expected more of a challenge from such a great ninja." He then picked up Kazuki's signature hammer, "This would look amazing on my wall."

* * *

The group looked behind them, and Kazuki was nowhere in sight.

"Where is he?" Asked Sakura.

"It's been at least a half hour, not even I can last that long on a bathroom." Said Naruto.

"I hope he's ok." Said Hinata worried.

"He will be, I just know it." Said Emi.

Just as she said that, a purple black barrier appeared around them.

"What's this?" Said Sakura in a scared tone.

A unknown voice said, "No worries, you're just inside my shadow barrier jutsu. Don't try and get out, you wouldn't be able to last long."

"We'll see about that!" Yelled Kenji as he ran hand extended with lightning blade at the barrier. As his hand made contact, the jutsu fizzed out, surprising everyone.

"What?" They all said in unison. A man appeared outside the shield that held them.

"Don't you know? Shadow style neutralizes all types when used first, but loses used second."

"Where's Kazuki?" Yelled Emi.

"Oh you mean ol' Bull shock? I just killed him not too long ago." the man replied.

Tearing up she said, "I don't belive you!"

"Here's proof!" The man said, holding out the hammer.

"That's his hammer..." Emi fell to her knees screaming, "NOOOOO!" Hinata and Sakura went up to comfort her as she started crying.

"And your next!" he said as he laughed maniacally.

"We won't let that happen!" said the four males as they readied their jutsu, only to have them fizz out like earlier.

The man laughed, "I forgot to tell you I infused my chakra in the air, so everything is useless, so I'll just wait to you die because of lack of oxygen!"

"That's what you think!" yelled a familiar voice. In front of them appeared Kazuki, alive and well.

"Kauzki!" Yelled everyone. Emi looked up to see Kazuki standing there. She cried out, "Kazuki!"

He turned and looked at them, taking out his hammer, "Yo!" He said. Kazuki charged at the ninja swinging his hammer. He dodged, saying, "I thought I killed you!"

"ChiBushin, those buggers really come in handy to make a convincing death." As he said that, the hammer the man held, turned red and flowed down his arm.

"When did you have the time to do a ChiBushin?" The man asked.

"I made one before we left the village, and i trailed behind you after I saw you following us." Was his reply.

"You knew the whole time?"

"Yup."

The man yelled as he charged Kazuki. The two brawled for at least ten minutes, fists flying and weapons thrown. Kazuki countered every hit and jutsu he threw at him. The man tired out giving him an opening. Swinging his hammer, he aimed for his head, missing as he ducked and lunged at him, stabbing him with his kunai. At that point, Emi looked away, not to see her husband get hurt. Kazuki laughed, a white aura appearing around him.

"It's been a while since someone made me use my jutsu, you should consider yourself lucky to be good enough to push me here!" His normally brown eyes turning a sickly green color. His hands grew dark, as if a shadow was being cast on them, the dark spots, disappeared as a yellow black orb floated between his hands, "Watch carefully everyone, your going to find out why I'm called BuruDageki!" He ran at a breakneck speed and slammed the orb into the ninja. The orb grew and consumed the man, slicing him up in multiple places, earning a bloodcurdling scream from him. His body parts fell as the orb disappeared, leaving a trail of blood on the ground.

The shadow barrier dissolved, and Emi ran up to her husband hugging him crying.

Kazuki said, "It's ok I'm here Emi, I'm here." He held her as he stroked her head and the others walked up to him.

"Don't do anything like that ever again." she said.

"I won't, I promise."

"Are you hurt? I can heal you." Said Sakura.

"Nah I'm good. See? No injuries."

"What?" Said Naruto, "We saw you get stabbed at least ten times! How are you okay?"

"Well assumably I'm the same as you are Naruto."

"What do you mean?" Asked Sasuke.

"He's like us too." Said Kenji.

"Yeah all four of us are the same." Said Kenzu.

"What are you talking about?" Questioned Hinata.

"Well like Naruto, we're all demon holders." Said Kazuki.

* * *

AN: So how was it? I hope that satisfied all the action fans out there. Next time I'll explain the whole demon thing, but until then, you need to R-E-V-I-E-W so I can have some more motivation for next chapter. Peace!


	6. The Other Demons

BIMH: So far this story is doing good. I plan on making at least five or six more chapters, maybe more maybe less. It all depends on how long I can make the story last.

Disclaimer: Naruto is never going to be mine so don't get your hopes up. All OCs are owned by their respective owners.

Kishou Akatsuki

Chapter 6- The Other Demons.

"So what you're saying is that there are more Jinchuuriki like me?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes," Said Kenzu, "but you see we are of a different status than a tailed beast such as yourself."

"How so?" Asked Sakura.

"Well you see," Said Kenji, "we're lesser demons. We are similar to tailed beasts, only we were born with our demon, so we're called izenba-su."

"Wait, izenba-su means before birth. How is that even possible?" questioned Sasuke.

"It happens when a demon er... reproduces with a human. Though normal cross species breeding is impossible, the demon's genetic code is very similar to a human's, and mix accordingly. Our bodies are accustomed to demonic chakra, and we don't show changes such as markings on a person's face like you Naruto." Said Kazuki.

Naruto reached and touched his fox face marking. "But wait," he said, "how are you similar to tailed beasts?"

"I can explain that," Said Emi, "izenba-su control a specific part of the universe. For example, Kazuki is the dragon of peace. He is able to control any situation before it gets out of hand, such as insults made between two or more people that could lead to fights. Kenji is the dragon of rage, and can create danger of all kinds, and Kenzu is the dragon of time, and control it's pace, making it get slower or faster in certain places."

"So are they stronger than a Jinchuuriki?" Asked Hinata.

"Not even close." Said Kenji. Pointing to his brother he said, "This moron couldn't stop Naruto if Naruto went anywhere past his two-tailed form."

"Who are you calling moron you moron!" Said Kenzu as he pushed Kenji onto a tree. "Take that!"

Kenji came off the tree, sending his fist directly into Kenzu's gut.

"Hey you two stop it!" Yelled Kazuki. The two stopped hitting each other and looked at each other.

"KENJI!"

"KENZU!"

"KENJI!"

"KENZU!"

The twins hugged. Tears streaming down their faces as a sunset backdrop appeared and a wave crashed on a rock in front of them.

"Ew. It's worse than Lee and Gai's 'youthful embrace'." Said Naruto, a disgusted look on his face.

"Yes I know. Now let's go before something worse happens." said Kazuki.

"Agreed." Said everyone else as Kenji and Kenzu still held each other.

* * *

The mountain was only the first of many obstacles the group would have to overcome to reach their destination, deep within the village hidden in the desert, which was in between the lightning and waterfall village. The group wasn't making much progress because the mountain was very steep and rocky. After helping up Hinata get up a big rock, Naruto whined, "When are we going to get there soon?"

"Soon, it's just a little more up." Said Kenji.

After just a bit more climbing, the group reached the summit of the mountain. The view up there was fantastic. They could see the sun setting in the distance, and all of the mountain was viewable, and the next village, but it was a long way to go. Camp was set up around a pit with a fire burning. Four tents were set up around the fire, and the ninjas were eating dinner.

"So Kenji. Why were you and Kenzu in Konoha and not in your village?" Asked Sakura.

"Well normally Kenji and I come here for clan reasons, but we decided to pay Kazuki and Emi a visit." Said Kenzu.

"So it was only luck that we ran into you at the village back there." Said Kenji.

"What do you do when you visit for clan buisness?" Asked Hinata curiously.

"Oh you know, make peace between major clans, attend meetings with the Hokage, all that boring stuff." Said Kenji.

"I only put up with it because Konoha has amazing eateries. Speaking of which is there any more food?" said Kenzu as he inhaled his dinner.

"Wow, your like the Chouji we wish we knew." Said Naruto. "By the way, when are we going to learn the awesome jutsus?"

"Yeah I really can't wait for it!" exclaimed Sasuke as everyone looked at him like he just said he was a girl. "What? Now that Orochimaru and Itachi are dead I can't be the emotionless freak I used to be can't I?"

"Well no, but you just scared the crap out of us." Said Naruto

"And on that note, I am going to bed. Good night." Said Kazuki, getting up and entering his tent.

"But it's not even 10 o' clock." Said Sakura.

"Oh don't mind him he usually get to bed as early as possible." Said Emi.

"He's a weird dude isn't he?" Said Sasuke.

"Yeah kinda, but I love him." Replied Emi, a smile on her face.

* * *

At the break of dawn, Kazuki stepped out of his tent and stretched, hearing snores come from both the Inazuma's tent and Naruto's tent. Smiling, he made a few hand signs as two white wings sprouted from his back and he flapped his wings taking off.

An hour later everyone but Naruto came out of the tents to see a white dragon fly down and land a little outside the camp site. The dragon had crystal blue markings on his face, arms, and legs. They decided to investigate. Walking up they saw below them on a small ledge Kazuki with his shirt off, holding a large amount of firewood in one hand and a string of fish in the other. Walking up Kazuki looked at them and said, "What? I just flew down and got some firewood and food. It's not all the time I get to turn into my demon form and just fly around."

"But why is your shirt off?" questioned Sakura.

"Well because my wings would rip it up. I only have a few shirts with me and I don't plan to ruin any of them."

Naruto poked his head out of his tent and asked, "What did I miss?"

All the way down the mountain, Naruto and Sasuke kept asking, "Can you teach us the jutsus? Can you teach us the jutsus?" After about 200 'Not nows' from Kenji and Kenzu, they finally gave in saying, "Ok, we'll teach you." earning a collaborative "Yay!" from Naruto and Sasuke.

* * *

At the base of the mountain, Naruto and Sasuke followed Kenji and Kenzu out into a field where the twins stood.

"Ok, so I will be teaching you Hairke-n Kachuu no jutsu, or Cyclone vortex." Kenzu said to Naruto. "It is a wind style jutsu that I'm sure you'll be able to learn in to time. It's basically just you spinning around feeding your charka into the wind so it rotates violently to suck up enemies, and cuts them up."

"And I will be teaching you Denkou Nokogiri, or lightning saw." Said Kenji to Sasuke, "It's a more advanced form of lightning blade. It is a long ranged attack that is strong enough to cut through mountain."

"Awesome! So what does it look like?" the two said simultaneously.

"We'll show you." Said Kenzu. Kenzu started spinning around as he floated up, a tornado formed around his feet as the wind started blowing at really rough speeds. The group of ninjas observing them had to hold on to the rocks they were sitting on so not to get sucked in. A tree near them however, wasn't so lucky, getting sucked in it was chopped into little pieces and fell to the ground. Slowing down, Kenzu came gently down, a little green in the face. "That always gets me sick."

"Wow." Said Naruto.

"Now it's my turn." Said Kenji. Making the hand signs, his hand turned blue with electricity. He squinted as the blue lightning turned red and extended ten feet out. Charging at the rocks in front of them he swung his hand down and sliced the rock neatly in two.

"So how do we learn it?" Asked Sasuke.

Both Kenji and Kenzu smiled.

* * *

AN: I know I'm sorry it's not as long as it usually is and I cut it short, but I'm really tired having typed this whole chapter in three straight hours, and quite frankly I don't want to write more. Besides that R&R and be on the look out for my next story that's going to be a high school fic. Peace!


	7. Jutsu Time

BIMH: I want to thank everyone again who has reviewed, favorited this, or added me to their alerts. It's you people that keep me writing!

Disclaimer: Again? Not mine.

Kishou Akatsuki

Chapter 7- Jutsu Time

Sweating and breathing hard Naruto looked at the foot deep ditches in the ground around and beneath him. _Nothing._ he thought, _I'm getting nowhere._ Releasing his breath, he concentrated just like Kenzu told him.

-_Flashback-_

_Sasuke went with Kenji to work on his jutsu at another location, while Naruto stayed at the field with Kenzu._

"_So what am I supposed to do?" Asked Naruto, itching with anticipation._

"_Alright, so the hand signs for it is as follows; Dog, rat, snake, rat, ox, monkey, rooster, ox, and hare. Once the signs are completed, extend your arms and imagine all of your charkra as wind, slicing mercilessly into your enemies." Said Kenzu_

_After completing the hand signs, he did as instructed, putting out both hands._

"_Good, now picture yourself as a top. This is to represent the motion you will be doing. Once that is completed, focus your charka to your hands and feet, when you think you've done it, spin around and send your charkra downwards into the ground. When you're able to get your head under the ground level, we'll move on."_

"_Okay." said Naruto._

_-End Flashback-_

"What am I doing wrong?" He murmured to himself. He looked over in Kenzu's direction, only to find him sipping tea with Kazuki, Emi, Hinata, and Sakura. "A little support here please!" He yelled a little accusingly.

Kenzu looked up to see Naruto only foot deep in the ground. He said to him, "You need to force your chakra into the ground. Earth style won't win against wind style, but it will provide more resistance. When you push off the ground, that force you put on the air below you propels you up more, making the jutsu last longer. In other words it has to be fast but firm."

"Fast but firm, right. Here goes." He said, focusing his chakra once more. He imagined the ground as loose and undefined. Focusing his chakra, he spun around like a top, releasing his chakra in one full blast at the ground. Opening his eyes he saw...dirt. Looking above himself he saw Kenzu looking over the hole some twenty feet up.

"You did it. You did it a little too well, but you did it. God job!" He said making the nice guy pose.

"Great! But how am I supposed to get out?" Naruto asked.

* * *

Naruto sat there and drank some tea with everyone else minus Kenji and Sasuke. Naruto looked around to see that Sasuke was still out of sight. "So when are they coming back?" He asked.

Finishing the rest of his tea, Kenzu looked over to Naruto and said, "It could take a while, but they'd better be back before dark. I mean who knows how long it will take for Sasuke to learn it, but I don't think it would be good to trip on one of those holes you made."

Naruto then imagined Sasuke running up to tell them he's learned it in no time flat but instead falls into one of the holes, breaking both of his arms making him useless in the mission, so he'd get sent back with Sakura, leaving him to learn all of the cool jutsus. He laughed evilly to himself and continued to drink his tea.

"Imagining Sasuke falling into a hole making him a liability in the mission?" Asked Hinata.

"Yeah. How'd you guess?"

"I figure whenever you laugh in a sinister way it's always because you're imagining Sasuke in some kind of pain." She replied.

"Oh."

Looking at his watch, Kazuki said, "It's about time we start a campfire. I'll get the wood."

"No no, allow me." Said Kenzu, taking his shirt off then making a few handsigns. He sprouted white wings with electric blue markings, and took off.

When Kenzu was out of earshot, Naruto asked, "Are all of you izenba-su dragons?"

"Nah not really, dragon is the most common type though. There's also snake, dog, fox, gastropod (snails), phoenix, and tiger." Said Kazuki.

"That's weird." Said Sakura.

"Maybe, but at least our demons can't effect our minds and stay inside of us. When we die, either the demon is released into the world, gets recycled into another human, or dies along with us." He replied.

Before the conversation got any weirder, Sasuke appeared in the backround yelling excitedly, "Hey guys! I learned the juts-woah!" As he tripped over a hole a fell in. After hearing his yell, Sakura ran up to him to see if her boyfriend was okay.

"Sasuke, your hands are broken!" turning to Naruto she yelled, "YOU IDIOT! YOU BROKE SASUKE'S HAND!"

"Thank you God." said Naruto, hands closed in prayer looking up.

"Nah his hand was broke before we came here." Said Kenji walking up to them.

Sakura looked at him questionably, "Really?"

"Yeah, he learned the jutsu, but he sure as heck wasn't very careful slamming his hands into the rocks."

"What!? HOW DARE YOU LET MY SASUKE GET HURT!!!" exclaimed Sakura, walking up she punched Kenji across the field up to everyone else.

Skidding along the ground Kenji looked up to them and said, "Hey."

A collaborative 'hey' came from the group.

"So where's Kenzu?" He asked.

"Getting firewood." Said Emi.

"How was training?" asked Kazuki.

"Well..."

_-Flashback-_

_Kenji took Sasuke up more into the mountains. He led him up to a big rock and said to him, "Ok, here's good."_

"_So what are we going to do?" Asked Sasuke._

"_Well before we start I'm going to say this; do _**NOT **_under any circumstances use this jutsu unless you are fighting to the death. It is way to dangerous to be taken lightly. Understood?"_

"_Understood." He replied._

"_Good. Now here's what we're gonna do." Kenji turned to the big rock and said, "Hit it with a lightning blade."_

_Sasuke did as he said, and focused his chakra into his left hand, a chirping sound emitted from the jutsu. The blue lightning started to conduct itself to the ground. Running headfirst, Sasuke rammed his hand into the rock shattering it into a thousand pieces._

"_Alright good. Now we need another rock." Said Kenji as a sweatdrop appeared on Sasuke._

_After finding another rock, Kenji explained to Sasuke, "The point of this jutsu is not to eliminate, but to separate the two parts of the rock. By focusing your chakra, you force it into the rock not horizontally, but vertically. Watch." Kenji preformed the hand signs and made a lightning blade. "The trick here is to flatten out the lightning and not to let it loosely fly around, but to sharpen it against itself." As the blue lightning turned red, he swung down on the rock and sliced it in half. "Got it?" he asked._

"_One question." Sasuke Said._

"_Shoot."_

"_Is my lightning going to turn red? Because as you may know it's not a 'pleasing' color to me." Remembering the brutal massacre of his clan. _

"_Oh no, the fact that mine's red is because I want it to be. I'm not going into details, but it'll change colors according to the person due to personality or feelings."_

"_Alright then, let's do this!" He said, making yet another lightning blade. He focused, telling himself _Flat and sharp, flat and sharp, flat and sharp. _His lightning blade gained shape, turning from an unorderly mess into a short sword. _I never thought he would get this far on his first try. But that's what happens when you underestimate an Uchiha. _Thought Kenji with a smirk on his face. Sasuke ran up to the rock arm extended and slashed at it horizontally, ramming his hand into the rock. Hard. Yelping in pain he clutched his hand as the jutsu faded. _

"_What did I do wrong?" Sasuke asked aloud._

"_You failed to see that the jutsu was not extended past the side of your hand and your hand made contact with the rock first." Said Kenji walking up to Sasuke. He examined his hand. "You must have thrusted it really hard, two of your fingers are broken. We should go bac now so Sakura can..."_

"_No." Said Sasuke._

"_No?" Replied Kenji._

"_No. We are not leaving until I learn this jutsu."_

Such persistence. _Thought Kenji, _Even with a broken hand he still tries to learn this jutsu. _"Ok..." Kenji Said._

_-End Flashback-_

"...And the rest is history." Said Kenji, still on his back.

"Well good, that means that Sasuke can start training with the girls and me." Said Kazuki.

"What!?" Yelled all three girls in unison.

"Well it's not going to be good if we just sit around here and wait for Naruto to finish training sipping tea- which was really good Emi thank you-. We need to work on your techniques." Said Kazuki.

"What I don't understand is why Sasuke was able to learn his jutsu so quickly." Said Naruto with his arms crossed.

"Well that's because your jutsu is something completely new to you. Sasuke however already knew his jutsu and was only learning an extension of it not to mention that he used the Sharingan to mimic Kenji to learn a little bit about it and just copied him." Said Hinata.

"But besides that Naruto you're doing better than I did my first day working on the jutsu." Said Kenzu with a big pile of firewood behind him.

"Wait when did you get here?" asked Sakura.

"Um about the time Hinata started talking. Would've taken me sooner but you see I found this large group of deers and primal instinct took over and..."

"Wait, you didn't bring back any for us?" Asked Kenji.

"Um...no."

"YOU FOOD WHORE!" (AN: reference toKenji's 'A new year fanfic.')

The rest of the evening consisted of Kenji chasing down Kenzu and beating him up, only to be stopped by Kazuki leading to another 'youthful embrace' and Kenzu promising to bring more food which was as big as a mountain. Literally. (Sadly it went to waste considering no one but Choji and Kenzu could've eaten that much.)

* * *

AN: Phew! Glad that's over. Yes I know it was a little stupid making both of them learning the jutsu stuff so ridiculously fast but I wasn't really sure what to do. It would help if you guys gave me more ideas, so please review!


End file.
